1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a synchronous rectification circuit and more particularly, to a synchronous rectification control circuit assembly that uses a pulse width modulation signal to regulate the conduction time of the synchronous rectification switch, maintaining voltage output stability.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a conventional synchronous rectifier switch control circuit, the synchronous rectifier switch is controlled in its saturated region or linear region of operation. However, upon a variation of the load, for example, light-load where the output voltage rises from +5V to +6V or +7V, a cross regulation will occur in the other voltage outputs. At this time, the synchronous rectifier switch can only be controlled in its saturated region or linear region of operation, and cannot effectively maintain stability of the voltage output, lowering the cross regulation effect.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a synchronous rectification circuit that eliminates the aforesaid problem.